Com Você
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Para o coração de Aiolia, aquele era o pior dia do ano para si enquanto a sua cabeça era tomada por lembranças cruéis de seu passado. Shura buscava um apoio, enquanto ainda era julgado em sua vida. Aiolos se desnorteava com o remorso, culpa e saudade. [Aiolos x Aiolia. Shura Mask Afrodite Gêmeos Milo. Universo: Canônico. Drama. Darkfic. Levemente Yaoi. Nudez]


**Com Você**

Os raios de sol batiam fortes com o seu calor ao solo naquela tarde. Mas, parecia que naquela área do Santuário, ele não se atrevia a tocar. Talvez prestasse respeito àquele local, respeito à grandes heróis do passado, ou simplesmente lembranças dolorosas aos presentes.

Fungou, tendo em auxílio a própria mão perto do rosto. Vez e outra secava uma lágrima. Era inevitável.

Tratou de limpar o rosto choroso com as duas mãos ao sentir alguém se aproximar. Pouco depois, o Cavaleiro pousou a mão em uma de suas ombreiras. -O que faz aqui? Estava caminhando e senti o seu cosmo por aqui, Aiolia. Não é um bom lugar. – A voz de Milo era baixa, um tom triste.

-Eu não evitei. Sabe que dia é hoje? – Perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

-... Não. – Respondeu o escorpiano, timidamente.

-Foi no dia de hoje que eu perdi o meu irmão. – Complementou, fungando novamente. Milo ficou em silêncio e deixou de tocar o amigo. Naquele momento, palavras não serviriam de consolo.

-Ele está no campo de treinamento... _Não é_? – Por um momento, o grego ficou confuso e como resposta, o amigo balançou a cabeça, concordando. -Então vá lá com _ele_.

-Aiolos acordou entristecido hoje. Mas nada falamos sobre. Aborrecê-lo com isso num dia como hoje... Mas eu não consegui evitar, Milo. – Repetiu. -Ainda... _Dói_.

-Então por que está _aqui_? – Colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. -Não consegue evitar, mas não perca o seu tempo aqui, com o Aiolos vivo e esperando por você. – Tentou consolar, mesmo sabendo que não era bom nisso. -Está tudo bem agora. Está. – Carinhosamente, beijou a cabeça dele, mesmo não tendo diferença de altura. Aiolia sorriu. Milo era atencioso quando precisava. -Vem, vamos. – Tocou em seu braço. -Se seu irmão percebe que está aqui, vai ser mais doloroso.

Ainda voltava à cabeça de Aiolia, a entender como tudo se tornou o que era hoje. Tudo que foi transformado pela ambição e egoísmo de pessoas que seu irmão amava. Seus amigos.

* * *

Fechou um olho, mirando com o seu dedo o alvo. No segundo seguinte, soltou a flecha, atingindo o centro do boneco de treino. Repetiu o ato, dessa vez, a mira, era a cabeça e novamente, certeiro.

Antes de posicionar a terceira flecha, suspirou. Sua expressão se fechou, séria e brava, e alguns pensamentos vieram à tona. Soltou a flecha que bateu na parede atrás do boneco e ricocheteou por um segundo a mais, caindo no chão. -Droga... – Torceu a boca, frustrado.

Deixou o arco de lado e passou uma das mãos no rosto, afastando os cabelos. Retirou a faixa vermelha em sua testa, para segurá-la, olhá-la e depois, prendê-la, novamente. Em seguida, bagunçou os cabelos.

Tomou um gole de água, para tornar a pegar o arco de treino e mais uma flecha. Posicionou, marcou o ponto em seu alvo. - _Shura_. E assim, tornou a ser letal, atingindo o coração do boneco.

Estava insatisfeito com o que tinha acabado de fazer. Só o acertou, pois mentalizou o _colega_. E isso era errado. Não foi na base da vingança que aprendeu seus valores, muito menos ter o dom de canalizar os seus poderes. E dessa forma, ensinou Aiolia na mesma linha de pensamento.

Aiolos se considerava sentimental, e tentava - às vezes se forçava, a discernir objetivo de vingança. E nesse dia, essa dificuldade parecia _pior_.

Naquele momento, estava sozinho nos treinos de arco e flecha. E com o seu humor, preferia assim, tanto que dois aprendizes que estavam ali quando chegou, deu dispensa.

Sua exclusiva arma se tornava terapia quando queria ficar a sós com ela. Principalmente quando Aiolia precisava trabalhar.

Tornou a suspirar, e como antes, pegou uma nova flecha. A deixou em punho, tentando desanuviar a sua mente.

-Aiolos. – Assustou-se com _aquela_ voz o suficiente para disparar a flecha no chão. Virou o seu rosto e engoliu seco, recordando-se de seu recente ato no boneco.

-Sim. _Shura_? – Não o fitou diretamente. Estava difícil, tanto que Saga foi outro que estava evitando naquele dia nublado em sua mente.

-Pelo visto o assustei. – Deixou um brando riso em seu rosto, por conta da reação com a flecha. E se não se enganava, interromper Sagitário com a sua arma, às vezes poderia ser fatal com a sua concentração. -Desculpe. É que... – Capricórnio estava devagar em suas palavras, se não fosse pelo horário, Aiolos poderia ter certeza que ele acabara de acordar.

-Sim? – Apressou o outro.

-Requisitaram a sua presença no Salão do Grande Mestre. – Shura notou que aquele pedido não foi agradável ao outro, por conta de sua expressão, que se tornou de frustração. Desceu o pequeno lance de escadas e foi até ele. -Aiolos... Está tudo bem com você hoje? Parece distraído. – Arriscou.

-Cansado, está calor. – Justificou, desconversando. -Tudo bem, logo irei, obrigado por avisar.

-Você sumiu hoje. Apareceu na reunião, e de repente foi embora, sequer esperou Aiolia. – Então notou algo no rosto dele. Tinha um pequeno e visível corte em sua bochecha. Passou o polegar, limpando um rastro de sangue. -O que houve aqui?

Aiolos virou o rosto, cessando aquela aproximação, que não lhe fazia bem. O outro, não chegou a ficar sem graça, mas um tanto jeito, pois parou para olhar a manchinha de _sangue dele em suas mãos_ , ficando assim, pensativo. O coração do sagitariano saltou pois Shura não lhe tocava a anos. -Foi a pena da flecha que me cortou. Nem tinha sentido.

-Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – A voz felina e enciumada de Afrodite se fez bem presente. -Shura, **vamos**? – O olhar de malícia estava bem presente no rosto de Peixes, assim como o seu tom, imperativo.

Agora, Aiolos olhava para o seu boneco de treino, enquanto umedecia os lábios. Shura olhou o pisciano e sorriu. -Sim, só vim dar o recado de Shion.

-Hum. – O terceiro ali se afastou do portão, olhando Aiolos com desprezo. -Aqui está a sua capa. – Estendeu ao amigo. -Não deixe esses camponeses tocarem na sua armadura. – O tom foi cruel o suficiente para Aiolos olhar ambos saindo, incrédulo.

-O dia de hoje não significa nada para você mesmo, Capricórnio. – Murmurou o grego, para si, com ressentimento. Caminhou até o boneco, pegando as flechas que havia acertado, mas no fim, as jogou no chão, assim como o arco, para pôr as mãos na cintura, ficando com a mente ainda mais nublada.

Ouviu novos passos de Armadura de Ouro, percebendo Aiolia parado ali, mas não lhe olhava, perceptivelmente observava Peixes e Capricórnio se afastarem, rindo. Leão se aproximou do irmão. -O que eles estavam fazendo aqui? – Foi então que notou o corte em seu rosto. A linha era perfeita, então Aiolia presumiu que Shura tivesse o feito. -O que é isso? – Segurou com força o rosto do irmão pelo queixo. Mas Aiolos segurou o seu pulso, dando um breve sorriso.

-Foi a flecha, pus muito perto do rosto. – Viu que Aiolia não acreditou.

-Eu juro. Ele só veio avisar que me chamaram lá em cima. – Soltou o mais novo e tocou em seu rosto. Notando seus olhos inchados. – Está com alergia?

Leão corou levemente, pois não teve como disfarçar a expressão de choro. -Sim. – Mentiu, sem deixar de ler o rosto do mais velho, compreendendo insatisfação. -Vai subir agora?

-Daqui a pouco. – Aiolia então sentiu e percebeu que o irmão lhe abraçava.

Fechou os olhos, retribuindo a carícia, mas o seu coração pesou naquele momento, era claro que o aquele dia pesava nas costas do outro. Ambos se abraçaram fortemente. -Depois vamos almoçar? Estou com fome. – O mais velho riu, com carinho.

-Sim. Sobe comigo, assim você fica em Sagitário e eu faço algo para comermos. – Ouvir aquilo fez o leonino sorrir abertamente, como se precisasse ouvir aquelas palavras.

* * *

Mordiscou o lábio inferior, enquanto encostado na parede, olhava os civis transitando. Algumas crianças se aproximavam. Uma menina se encantou com a beleza de Peixes, enquanto um garoto se agarrou no braço de Câncer que brincava com a situação.

Olhou os amigos, se divertindo visualmente com aquilo. Afrodite fazia ainda mais charme com as crianças em volta, e Máscara bancava o musculoso nas brincadeiras. -Isso porque era para ser uma ronda. – Murmurou Shura, para si próprio.

Pouco depois, sentiu algo em seu pé. Descruzou os braços e olhou, engolindo seco. Um bebê sentou ante os seus pés e pediu por colo. Olhou em volta, buscando a mãe, mas nada. Se agachou e tocou na pequenina cabeça da criança de cabelos castanhos. -Olá miudeza... – Deu um pequeno sorriso, apesar da tensão que sentiu em seu interior, e então, se atreveu a pegá-lo no colo e brincar com a pequena mãozinha que a todo custo queria segurar os seus dedos e alcançar os seus cabelos.

-Ahhh...

-Sério? Eu não sabia! – Brincava o capricorniano com os murmúrios do pequenino.

-Máscara... – Afrodite chamou sua atenção, para olhar Capricórnio também. Não evitou de sorrir delicadamente com aquilo. A cena era _fofa_.

-Você só tem tamanho. – Falou alto Câncer, chamando a atenção dele e fazendo Shura se constranger.

-Alguém tem um pai dentro do coração. – O espanhol balançou a cabeça pelas graças dos amigos.

-Oh! Me perdoe! Ele é travesso, adora sair por aí. – Falou tímida a então mãe da criança, ao se perceber na presença de três Cavaleiros de Ouro.

-Não tem problema algum, ele é gracioso. – Disse, ao devolver o bebê que choramingou. Pouco depois, mãe e filho saíram da vista dos três, fazendo então Shura se aproximar dos outros dois. -Máscara, você vai quebrar este garoto no meio. – Afrodite riu alto.

-Não sou o Aldebaran.

-Você tem algo com bebês, Shura.

-Não, Afrodite, eu não tenho. – Respondeu com uma pressa de como se tivesse se ofendido com aquilo.

Pouco depois, Peixes se inclinou à criança que se encantou com ele e fez surgir uma rosa vermelha em sua mão.

-Uau! Você faz mágica. – Os três riram enquanto ela pegava a flor como se fosse uma relíquia. -Obrigada senhor! – A criança saiu correndo, feliz.

-Achei que ia chamar de senhora. – Shura debochou, deixando o canceriano gargalhar.

-A flor não é envenenada, né? – Brincou Máscara.

Afrodite, fechou os olhos e sorrindo ao canto dos lábios, fez uma rosa negra surgir entre os dedos. - _Essa é_ , Máscara. – Riu. -Está ardente por um novo dono. – Foi a vez de Shura se divertir com aquilo. -Ri não, Capricórnio. – Tornou a brincar, para depois tornar a expressão a uma maldade cínica e olhar o espanhol. -Não ri, porque eu vi a vontade de Centauro que você estava. – Juntamente com o ciúme, fez Peixes desafiar o amigo com o olhar.

Câncer mostrou-se confuso ao ouvir aquilo, mesmo que prestasse uma atenção nostálgica às crianças que se afastavam, contentes de terem passado alguns minutos com grandes Cavaleiros de Ouro. -Centauro? – Olhou o amado.

-Peguei Shura e Aiolos juntos.

-É mentira. O Aiolos estava machucado.

-AHÁ! Não tinha dito que tinha dado só um aviso? – O pisciano foi indiscreto com sua reação.

-Não me surpreende, hoje é aniversário da morte de Aiolos. – Câncer mencionou, fazendo o outro se recordar, embora Shura recordasse disso.

-Então eu realmente _interrompi_. – Concluiu o sueco.

-Para, você não interrompeu **nada**. – Respondeu de forma séria. -Ele sequer fala comigo mais.

-Você lamenta isso.

-Eu adoraria que vocês dois parassem de por sentimentos na minha boca. Se eu lamentasse, eu falava.

-Você apenas queria que ele lhe abrisse os braços como antes. – Máscara foi sério em seu comentário, levando um olhar de reprovação do espanhol. Afrodite estava de costas aos dois e braços cruzados.

-Foi estranho. Quando toquei no machucado dele. – Confessou, olhando de um ao outro, mesmo que o sueco lhe ignorasse, por completo. -Olhar na minha mão e ver sangue do Aiolos... Veio... **Tudo** à tona. – Deixou de olhá-los. A sensação tinha sido surreal.

O italiano apertou os seus olhos, concluindo a reação dele com o bebê a poucos momentos atrás, mas dessa vez, nada falou. No fundo, Shura se confessou, de acordo com a provocação.

-Hoje, ele está mais seco que nunca comigo.

-Será porque você ao lado de Saga o mataram? – Peixes se virou, sendo cruel e frio em suas palavras.

-Olha, Afrodite... – Se virou para o amigo, furioso. -Todos esses anos, o que mais fazem é jogar isso na minha cara. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, se eu soubesse o que aconteceria... Eu não teria o feito.

-Que **mentira** , Shura. – Seu olhar maldoso permaneceu. -Você, por sua lealdade à Athena, ou dita _lealdade_ , repetiria isso. Fosse com Aiolos, fosse com qualquer outro. Não, melhor, vou ser mais específico. – Afrodite, irônico, apontava para Shura com uma rosa branca. Estava bem irritado e enciumado com aquela conversa. -Você pagou lealdade à Excalibur. Não ao seu posto, não a sua armadura. E não à Athena. Mas sim à sua espada.

-Você pelo visto anda de amizade com o Aiolia. – Respondeu, igualmente seco.

-Desculpar-se não foi mais o suficiente, porque a Excalibur partiu uma tênue linha, não apenas um coração.

-Por favor, vocês dois. – Máscara estava sério e incomodado com o rumo da conversa. -O dia já é quente para os envolvidos, vamos esquecer isso. Passou, tudo foi feito, corações partidos, mas estão todos aqui, mais uma vez. Se houver qualquer possibilidade de reatarem amizade ou o que for, ainda há chance. Motivos para aquela Guerra com Ares no poder, todos nós tivemos. Todos nós nos tornamos estranhos uns para os outros por causa do que Saga aprontou. Mas aquilo foi resolvido. – Tentou apaziguar o trio, mas sabia que para Afrodite, o problema não era Excalibur, Saga, Ares ou qualquer guerra, e sim Aiolos naquele momento.

-Afrodite, você não sabe o que eu senti naquele dia. Seja por minha culpa, ou qualquer outro motivo. Você não entende o que eu senti.

-Você tem **pena** por ele, é isso que tem. Ele não dá a mínima mais para você, e hoje me deparo com você se _arrastando_ a ele. – Máscara revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Querem saber? Façam a ronda vocês. Farei a minha, sozinho. – Sem querer esperar por respostas ou continuar com a discussão, deu as costas aos amigos e saiu dali, a passos pesados.

Poucos minutos caminhando, para longe deles, aproximou-se de uma parede e encostou as mãos na mesma, para em seguida, dar um soco, deixando a marca no concreto.

Então, passou a outra mão em seu rosto, tentando se acalmar.

* * *

Com a toalha, secava os seus cabelos. Deixou-a de lado para buscar outra e amarrá-la em sua cintura, tornando então, a secar os seus fios loiros ao sair do banheiro. -Aiolia... – Chamou-o, para não ter resposta.

Chegou ao seu quarto, e parou no batente. Não compreendeu, de primeira instância, o porquê que o irmão chorava. -Aiolia. – Tornou a chama-lo e o viu tentando disfarçar as lágrimas.

-Sim, Olos?

O mais velho se sentou ao seu lado, colocando a outra toalha em seu colo. -O que aconteceu?

-Aconteceu o quê? Ah. – Fingiu não entender. -Alergia. – O outro riu.

-Achei... Que não fosse lembrar que dia era hoje. – Mencionou, murmurando para o mais novo.

-Como esquecer…? – Aiolos o abraçou, depois de dar de ombros, sem naquele momento, ter uma resposta. -Eu sei que você acordou mal. Não vejo... A hora desse dia acabar. – Complementou, triste.

-Sabe que eu não? – Aiolia o olhou confuso. -Olha o dia que é hoje, o que aconteceu no dia de hoje, melhor dizendo. – Deu um breve riso por conta da mistura de suas palavras. -E olha como estamos hoje. – Agora, notou o mais novo dar um sorriso emocionado. -Percebi que mágoa... Não sou de ferro perto deles. – Falava sobre Shura e Saga. -Terei sabe. Mas, me ensinei a ser profissional. A suportá-los. – Fez uma nova pausa. -No meu coração, sei que não posso confiar de novo, terei uma nova decepção. – Aiolia ouvia com muita atenção, ora ficava sério, ora relaxava. -Pode ser que não, mas... A dúvida é um problema, não é mesmo? – Riu, mais uma vez, breve.

-Perdoá-los, jamais, irmão. Eu jamais o farei. Seria feliz se eles não existissem. Teria paz se fossem aniquilados de uma vez. – Teve um tom rebelde naquelas palavras. -Mas suporto a existência deles até que não se aproximem de você.

-Você é uma coruja. – Brincou, beijando o seu rosto.

-Ah! – Exclamou, discordando. -Só penso que o que é nosso, os outros não têm que pôr as mãos _sujas_.

-Irmão-coruja-Ciumenta. – Aiolia o olhou em reprovação, enquanto Aiolos ria, novamente.

-Irmão, por favor. – Por brincadeira, fingiu-se impaciente com o que ouviu. -Olos. – Ergueu a cabeça e o olhou. -Eu sei que você teve muito amor que foi testado. – Tornou a ser sério e tornou ao assunto. Seu irmão era amável com os colegas, com os amigos e sentia que abusavam disso nele. Sentiu que Shura abusou disso.

-Infelizmente, irmão, você mesmo já provou disso. Esse teste, como Cavaleiros de Ouro. Fomos e sempre somos testados com esse lado humano nosso. – Deixou os dedos de uma mão sua se perder nos fios dos cabelos dele. -Há a nossa responsabilidade, e com isso, às vezes colocamos de lado alguns valores.

-Aiolos, ele teve livre arbítrio. Ambos tiveram livre arbítrio, ambos tinham escolhas.

-Maninho... Lembra que você foi encarregado de aniquilar a Saori e o Seiya? – Leão desviou o olhar. -Eu compreendo que clamar-se deus é muito sério, nós como Cavaleiros de Athena, sabemos disso, mas ainda assim. É quase a mesma situação. Eu fui considerado traidor. – Aiolia se remexeu na cama, incomodado. Odiava aquela palavra. -É o ponto que quero chegar. – Explicou, notando o incômodo do mais novo. -O valor mudou para cada um. A mesma situação teve quatro versões diferentes. A sua, a minha, a do Saga e do Shura.

-Às vezes... Penso que isso não é valor, mas sim, a natureza humana. – Complementou, mais uma vez. -A sua natureza lhe permitiu ser devoto e fiel. A natureza dele foi ser egoísta e traidor. A de Saga, ambicioso e pisar em quem fosse para atingir objetivos.

-Talvez essas coisas permaneçam como lacunas para nós. O porquê de jogarmos tudo fora. Ao menos às vezes, quando quero uma resposta real, continuo sem compreender.

O leonino se sentou de frente para o irmão. -Por isso que eles não me importam. Por isso que a minha natureza é odiá-los com a mesma força que o meu cosmo tem. Se morrerem, serei feliz. Mas acima de tudo, você voltou para mim. – Aiolos secou o rosto do irmão que não mais chorava, mas permanecia úmido.

-E agora, eu não tornarei a deixar você. Perdi muita coisa do seu crescimento. – Brincou.

-Você é meu irmão, não pai, Aiolos... – Respondeu à brincadeira e foi alvo de outro abraço dele. Depois, o leonino sentou nas pernas do outro. -Agora é só nós dois. – Afirmou.

-Sempre foi. Shura era meu amigo, Saga... Assim como Milo é nosso amigo, mas sempre foi nós dois. O meu mundo gira em torno de você. – Sua resposta foi séria e carinhosa.

-Eu sei. – Falou, orgulhoso. -Da mesma forma que o meu _é você_.

Sagitário olhou o irmão durante um longo tempo. Seus olhos claros cruzavam com os dele, para um sorriso amoroso surgir em seus lábios. O coração de Aiolia estava quente e saltitante, que era a forma como se sentia quando estava junto do amado irmão. Ele havia retornado, para os seus braços.

* * *

Seu peito sentia um alívio pela noite chegar.

Subia cada degrau devagar, aproveitando para pensar no que foi dito e no ocorrido durante o dia. As horas se estenderam, especialmente hoje.

Adentrou o Templo, cauteloso. Sentia-se embaraçado depois da discussão, mas ainda assim, não queria perde-los. Não queria sentir a fria solidão novamente.

Temeu por avistar apenas Máscara da Morte, que estava casual. Não trajava roupas de treino ou armadura, apenas uma túnica. O via rir, parecia que não notava a sua presença. À frente dele, na mesa de centro, duas taças. Notava que tomavam vinho.

Pouco depois, Afrodite saiu da escuridão, com mais uma taça.

-Tem lugar para mais um copo?

-Você sempre que beber, Chifrudo. – Brincou o canceriano que olhou para o pisciano.

-Aqui está. – Foi sonoro ao colocar o copo à mesa. -Veio sem o _sanduíche_ na festa? – Cutucou, referindo-se à Aiolos.

-Estou sozinho. – Sentou-se a poltrona perto dos amigos. Afrodite sentou-se ao lado do companheiro, com sua taça, depois de lhe servir.

-Se for comportado _comigo_ , não estará mais. – Comentou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, em um tom de escárnio, mas deixando um sorriso travesso a surgir e se manter.

-Vou pensar se nos merece, Shura. – Máscara ergueu o seu copo para ambos, para que os três pudessem brindar.

-Brindamos ao quê? – Perguntou Peixes, apoiando a mão livre na coxa de Câncer.

-Ao Shura sendo _Shura_. – Gargalhou.

-Saúde! – Disse o sueco, para rir, enquanto o espanhol acompanhava no brinde.

* * *

-Por que essa maldade? – Ajeitou-se na cama, para fazer o mesmo com o irmão em seu colo, referindo-se assim, à posição dele em cima de si.

-Por que eu sou o sucessor da sua armadura. – Brincou, tomando em sua mão a fina taça de champanhe da companhia de uma outra à mesa do lado da cama. Tomou um gole, enquanto sutilmente se remexia no colo de Saga, acompanhando uma música romântica ao fundo.

As unhas de Saga passearam pelas pernas desnudas do gêmeo. - _Em meus sonhos, eu te amo._ – Murmurou, junto à música. Kanon deu mais um gole e o olhou.

-Hum?

-Nada, estava cantando, apenas.

- _Em meus sonhos, conheço você._ – Complementou, levando o seu copo aos lábios dele. Saga tomou um breve gole. -Sa...

-Sim? Seja... Sincero comigo. – Pediu, deixando o copo de lado. Umedeceu os lábios. -O fantasma lhe _contaminou_ hoje?

-Fantasma? – Continuou a acaricia-lo com as unhas e Kanon se remexeu, arrepiando-se com o carinho dele. -Se continuar se mexendo assim, eu não serei capaz de responder nada. Não com a minha boca. – O outro riu, breve.

-O fantasma do Aiolos. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas, já enciumado. -Não notou a cara de enterro dele? Perguntei para o Milo. Eu não lembrava.

-Ah.

-"Ah" o quê, Saga? Não sabiam que **comemoravam** esse dia.

-Eu desejava apagar esse dia. Não, eu não comemoro. Tanto que nesse eu fico recluso.

-Nossa, é especial assim para você?

-Kanon, você me perguntou...

De ciúme, Kanon pegou o seu copo e terminou o conteúdo em um gole. -Ei. – Saga exclamou ao presenciar o exagero.

-Meu amor, é culpa.

Mesmo pedindo pela verdade e a ouvindo, ainda se ardeu em ciúme. Era passado, mas Aiolos ainda mexia com o amado.

-Culpa pelo mal que fiz a todos. Não só à ele. – Saga parecia ter ouvindo os seus pensamentos. -Culpa do que fiz com todos... – Repetiu. -Do que fiz **com você**. O dia de hoje sempre me lembrou dos seus gritos. Do seu desprezo.

Kanon ameaçou sair de cima do colo dele até ouvir aquelas palavras. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o amargo em sua garganta por também se recordar das vezes que ficou rouco gritando pelo nome do amado e irmão.

Acabou respirando fundo, tornando a ficar no lugar. Saga deixou de acarinhá-lo em suas pernas, para tomar o rosto do gêmeo entre as mechas de cabelo, fazendo-o olhar para si. -Não vou negar que lembrei disso pela manhã. Mas olhei para você e esqueci disso. A minha maior dor foi ficar sem você, é óbvio. Kanon... Se eu tivesse a certeza que explodir o mundo não me separasse de você, eu teria feito isso àquela época. – Ficou em silêncio, esperando uma resposta do outro, mas ele mal lhe olhava. -Kan...

Foi então que o mais novo lhe olhou e tocou em seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Lia o arrependimento naquela expressão. -Saga... Nós estamos juntos agora.

-É por isso que esse dia não me importa, pela data que é. – Desviou o olhar, sabia que tinha chateado o amado, e sabia que logo ele levantaria de seu colo.

Porém, o gêmeo tocou em seu tórax com ambas as mãos. O mais velho acreditava que naquele instante o amado lhe desprezaria por suas palavras, mas, Kanon aproximou o seu rosto e o inclinou, tomando os seus lábios para um beijo apaixonado. Saga então o puxou para si pela blusa azul petróleo do amado, firmando ainda mais a carícia e o início da noite de ambos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Geminha  
-Surgiu trabalhar novamente com esse ponto do passado dos três, mas anos depois.  
-Cronologia: em termos, como descrito na história, pós SoG (talvez pós Ômega).


End file.
